D is for Dangerous
by Snowfly
Summary: Eine Abschlussparty. Ein Song. Zwei Menschen. Mehr würde ich mal nicht verraten...D is for Dangerous von den Artic Monkeys. Read and REVIEW ! ganz wichtig XD meine erste lemon..brauche also eure meinung dazu :D PWP vielleicht...


**D is for Dangerous**

_Disclaimer:_ alles JKR der wir das ganze hp-universum verdanken. vielen dank an dieser stelle nochmal xD und natürlich warner bros, dem verlag usw...

_beta:_ Julia a.k.a. WerSchmetterling, lieblingcousine und super-beta xD danke nochmal :-

_Über die Story:_ das ist eine story die ich für eine freundin geschrieben habe :D an dieser stelle liebe grüße an caro xD Das hier ist ihr lieblingssong von den Artic monkeys - D is for Dangerous. wie der titel der story. womit wir dazu kämen, dass es eine songfic ist :D zu finden ist das lied auf youtube.

Außerdem ist das hier eine multiple-choice ff :D Also das mädchen müsste eine weasley sein...den Jungen könnt ihr euch denken :D Ich habe dabei definitv nicht an Harry gedacht :D

Soooo..._und jetzt viel spaß bei der geschichte...stellt euch einfach eine laute, ausgelassene party vor...die leute trin cocktails ... sind gut drauf ... schuljahres ende ..thehe._

Die Sonne ging schon unter. In und um Hogwarts war es schwül warm, wie man es Ende Juli auch hätte erwarten könnte. Die Schüler beschlossen die letzte Woche vor den Ferien noch einmal gebührend zu Feiern, und so drang Musik und laute Stimmen aus dem Raum der Wünsche.

Fast der ganze Raum bestand aus einer großen Tanzfläche, an den Wänden waren einige Tische aufgebaut worden.

Laute, rhythmische Musik drang an die Ohren der Tänzer. Konnte man es Tanzen nennen? Vorspiel würde es teilweise wahrscheinlich besser beschrieben.

Ein Paar stach aus der Menge besonders hervor.

Er war groß, dunkelhaarig und hatte ein Glas Tequila in der Hand.

Das Mädchen, das an seiner Seite tanzte, wurde mit seinen Blicken förmlich ausgezogen.

Ihre roten, langen Haare glänzten im trüben Licht der Scheinwerfer und ließen sie wie eine irische Göttin aussehen.

**He knew what he wanted to say**

**But he did not want to word it**

Worte waren nicht nötig um zu beschrieben was zwischen den beiden da ablief. Sie drängte sich gegen seinen Körper, bewegte ihre Hüften auf ziemlich eindeutige Weise.

Er zögerte ein wenig.

**The dirty little Herbert**

**Was thinking an escape**

Er wollte scheinbar sich nicht allzu sehr auf ihre Tanzweise eingehen, doch sie nahm ihn an der Hand und presste ihn gegen einen nahe gelegenen Tisch.

"Diesmal bringen wir das zu Ende." stöhnte sie ihm schon fast ins Ohr.

Als er ihren Kopf zu seinem zog und sie leidenschaftlich Küsste, verabschiedeten sich die, die an dem Tisch saßen mit einem leichtem Grinsen.

**But the place was well guarded**

Sie biss ihm leicht auf die Unterlippe, er stöhnte auf.

Es interessierte keinen. Alle waren mit ihren eigenen Dingen beschäftigt, und so bemerkte auch keiner, wie die beiden in Richtung einer Tür stolperten, die sich so eben materialisierten hatte.

**The guiltyness that started**

**Soon as the other part had stopped**

Knutschend und den anderen umschlingend, stolperten die beiden in das Zimmer in dem sich nur ein großes Bett befand.

Sie versuchte ihm sein Shirt auszuziehen. Schließlich zerriss sie es einfach, warf die Fetzten in eine Ecke des Zimmers.

Gierig strich sie mit ihren Händen über seine Brust, fühlte wie sich die Muskeln unter ihren Händen anspannten.

**D is for Delightful**

**And try and keep your trousers on**

Er stöhnte leise und lehnte sich über sie, um ihr ihr Kleid auszuziehen. Nur in Unterwäsche räkelte sie sich unter ihm, er wurde fast verrückt bei den Gedanken was er alles mit ihr anstellen könnte.

**I think you should know you're his favourite worst nightmare**

**D is for...**

Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter, küsste ihn verlangend und nestelte an seinem Hosenknopf herum.

Er unterbrauch den Kuss und schaute ihr fragend in die verschleierten Augen.

"Willst du wirk-"

"Klappe, verdammt. Ja, ich will."

**Desperately trying to stimulate what it was that was alright**

**3 quarters of an hour ago**

**That had led him to be in a position**

Endlich hatte sie den Kampf gegen den Hosenknopf gewonnen, zog sie ihm langsam, fast schon genüsslich aus.

Was sie sah lies sie zischend einatmen, so enge Boxershorts sollten definitiv verboten werden. Langsam leckte sie sich über die Lippen, blickte in seine Augen die vor Lust verschleiert waren und bevor sie mit ihrem Tun fortfahren konnte warf er sie auf den Bauch und versuchte ihren BH auszuziehen. Zu ihrer großen Verwunderung schaffte er es sogar.

**And every compromission**

**Another freak episode**

Kurz darauf folgten ihr Höschen und seine Boxershorts. Wer wollte schon Zeit mit so etwas unwichtigem wie Ausziehen verschwenden?

Als sie so vor ihm lag, fühlte sie sich buchstäblich nackt. Sie war sich nie so sicher mit ihrem Körper gewesen, und fühlte sich nun etwas entblößt.

**He's nearing the brink but he thinks first**

**The parallel universe perhaps could be the perfect scene**

Er lehnte sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

"Wunderschön."

Sie meinte Sterne zusehen als er in sie eindrang, vor Gefühlen und wegen des kurzen Schmerzes der sie durchzuckte. Doch dann waren seine Hände überall, streichelten sie, er flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr.

Er find an sich langsam und vorsichtig in ihr zu bewegen, doch als sie sich ihm entgegen drängte lies er jegliche gute Vorsätze fallen.

**D is for delightful**

**and try and keep your trousers on**

Der Raum war erfüllt von dem Stöhnen der beiden, doch dies störte keinen. Die Musik übertönte jegliche Geräusche und keinen Interessierte was die beiden trieben. Alle waren mit ihren eigenen Dingen beschäftigt.

**you should know you're his favourite worst nightmare...**

Vielen Dank fürs lesen ;D

Reviewen tut nicht weh, ist nicht gesundheitsschädlich und wirkt sich sonst auch nicht in irgendeinerweiße negativ auf euch oder mich :D aus!

schönen tag noch...

snowfly


End file.
